Reflections
by owaranai.natsu
Summary: In an alternate universe, Jack and Daniel have come back from a mission acting strange. They activate the quantum mirror coming through to this reality in search of a missing link. spoilers past 'Heroes.' SamJack and DanJanet.
1. Intro to 2 Realities

A/n: hello! This is my second Jack/Sam story, and my first of Daniel/Janet so I hope you'll like it. Some of it is set in an alternate universe a little after season 8, spoilers of season 9. Just a spoiler's warning if you haven't seen past Heroes. Ok well, enjoy!

* * *

**In this reality**: Sam was working intently on a zero point module (ZPM) and trying to find out how to apply it at its maximum capacity when Daniel walked in.

"Hey Sam. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Daniel. You don't have to check up on me every hour." She said in an agitated state, without looking up from her work. "I'm kind of busy, do you need anything?" Sam said still tinkering with the ZPM.

Daniel knew it was her customary response to play the tough soldier void of emotions, but deep down, he knew she was dying inside over the departure of Jack from the SGC. "Ok, no, I don't need anything, but if you do, just call me in my lab."

Sam didn't answer as Daniel left. Even with keeping busy and getting acquainted with the new members of SGC: General Hank Landry, Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell, and Dr. Carolyn Lam, she couldn't help but feel a part of her was missing; that she was suppose to be doing something else. Even with all that was on her plate, she had to keep up the bravado, because she was the co leader of SG-1 with Cameron Mitchell now, and she couldn't afford to have emotions cloud her judgment. It was strange that even with Jack constantly there, she could do everything without being distracted, but now that he was gone, she was constantly distracted, sometimes even with the urge to break down and just give up.

Sam kept trying to figure out the ZPM, but couldn't find anything to improve it or improve something with it. Of course, there were plenty of things it could be used for; she just couldn't concentrate at the moment. She was scheduled for a mission to P2J-697 the next day so General Landry ordered her to rest. Sam sighed whenever such orders were given; telling her to rest didn't mean anything or help her emotional state, because when her brain wasn't busy with saving the world, it was busy thinking about Jack. She suddenly stopped walking to her on-base room, and collapsed. Several SF's walked by alarmed and pushed a red button nearby. Sam was immediately rushed to the infirmary. Dr. Lam was luckily there to check on her.

"Well, physically she's in great shape, but emotionally, I can't tell you how to help her." Dr. Lam reported to the general after a routine exam.

Sam was still unconscious when Daniel came for a visit. "Hey Sam," Daniel whispered while holding Sam's hand by the bed. "I know you can hear me and I know you're in pain; you're missing him. Now's the time to let it out and rest, k? I hope you get better soon. Our mission has been postponed, but don't worry about that. Just concentrate on getting better." Sam's hand squeezed him and Daniel smiled. Sam started to cry in her sleep and Daniel knew he had gotten through to her. Keeping emotions bottled in one's heart can make a person sick. "Jack," Sam sobbed. Daniel let go of her hand so she could have some privacy with her thoughts.

* * *

In the meantime, in an alternate universe, Jack was still the leader of SG-1.

Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Daniel Jackson walked down the ramp after returning from P2J-697 greeted by General Hammond and Captain Elliot. There were a few differences to account for in this reality, because Major Samantha Carter had never been to Cheyenne Mountain, but worked in the Pentagon. In her place on SG-1, was Kawalsky, but he retired so in his place, was Captain Elliot who was trained a few years ago. Janet Fraiser was the attending doctor at the base, and dating Daniel because technically, he wasn't military.

So, Hammond and Elliot greeted Jack and Daniel from their mission, while Teal'c was off world with Bra'tac.

"Welcome back, Colonel, Dr. Jackson. Report to the infirmary and we'll debrief at 1500."

"Yes sir." Jack said and walked off. Daniel did the same. There wasn't normally a greeting group when a team returned, but they were a few hours late and had no way of contacting the base, so Hammond was concerned. He couldn't really risk another team going through so he waited for a while. When they returned, he wanted to make sure they were ok. In fact, Daniel and Jack had little recollection of their few hours delay, just flashes of images like being received hospitably by locals dressed in black with pale skin. Jack also remembered drinking from a golden goblet with something sweet and salty like V8 tomato juice. He didn't question what it was since Daniel made him drink it out of courtesy to the people. Jack and Daniel were only supposed to survey the nearby area and report back, but they encountered natives and went along. They had already sent the M.A.L.P and UAV beforehand, but found nothing threatening, so Jack and Daniel proceeded to look around for civilization. Captain Elliot wasn't really needed for this mission, and since Jack was SG-1 leader with Daniel's linguistics and cultural knowledge, they were the perfect mix of brain and brawn; just enough for this mission anyway.

During debriefing, Hammond and Elliot were informed that Jack and Daniel had discovered the people on P2J-697 in a cave after a few minutes of arriving. Since neither of them had full memory of what happened, no names or information was obtained, but one thing was for sure: Jack and Daniel had changed.

* * *

A/n: well that's the beginning. Please suggest any changes or correct me if I'm wrong. Thanks for reading, have a good day!


	2. Anemia

A/n: first I'd like to thank whoever it was that added me to their C2 community 'the best of Jack and Sam,' and for bookworm37 ….for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter even if it is quite short.

* * *

After Jack and Daniel's debriefing, they had massive appetites. All they've had since the mission was MRE's, and they were not the greatest food, so the first thing they did was eat. Jack ordered a burger with extra rare meat and pumpkin pie, while Daniel had the same thing with coffee.

"Wow, this burger is really good. I normally like my burgers burnt, but extra rare is better." Jack said between enormous bites.

"Mmmm," Daniel replied with his mouth full. After swallowing he asked, "Do they have tomato juice here? I've been craving something salty and sweet ever since P2J-697."

"I don't know, but that's exactly what they offered me in that cave. It tasted exactly like tomato juice."

"That's strange. Oh well maybe they offered me some after you but couldn't remember."

"Maybe." They continued munching. Jack was already on his pie while Daniel was slowly enjoying his burger. The coffee was untouched, which was odd because Daniel practically lived on coffee. All of sudden, Jack's head hit the table.

"Jack. Jack!" Daniel panicked and ran to the nearest phone. "Janet, thank God you're back. Jack just passed out in the commissary."

"Calm down Daniel. I'll get a med team there. Do you know if he's breathing?"

"I don't know; please hurry." Daniel ran back over to Jack to check his pulse. He didn't have one, but he was still breathing…

"Oh, this is weird." Daniel stepped back. Just then, Janet ran in and immediately checked his pulse. Daniel cut in, "uh, I think you should know that even if he doesn't have a pulse, he's still breathing."

Janet looked skeptically at him, but checked under Jack's nose. "You're right. Uh, get him to the infirmary. I'm gonna run some tests; he may have contracted something from P2J-697. Get a crash cart ready just in case." She yelled to the nearest nurse with her.

Suddenly, Jack sat up groggily. Janet checked his pulse, but there was still nothing.

"This isn't possible," she said to herself in disbelief.

"I need to get to the Stargate." Jack stated in a matter-of-fact tone. It seemed liked he was not himself.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't let you do that." Janet said holding him in place.

Jack merely pushed her aside, but she was flung to the nearest table. He seemed to have super human strength. Janet was knocked unconscious, but a brave young airman tackled him from behind while a nurse subdued him with a sedative. It didn't seem to be working so they had to tranq him. As Jack lost consciousness, Daniel started to faint. Without Janet awake to see this, no one had a clue how to do anything, so they just carried them to the infirmary and restrained them for good measure.

Janet was awakened with some smelling salts, and already felt the effects of a concussion.

She was immediately informed of what happened and started on their check-ups right away. The other nurses were smart enough to have done the blood work and knew something strange was happening to them. It was always interesting at the infirmary of the SGC, always new diseases and contagions on which to experiment, never a dull moment.

Janet looked over their charts and it showed they had become increasingly anemic. Jack had no pulse, but seemed perfectly healthy otherwise. Daniel didn't show any signs of what Jack had, except for the dizzy spell most likely from the lack of blood. Janet ordered some more blood from the blood banks, because at the rate of their diminishing blood count, they would need daily transfusions. For some reason, their bone marrow had stopped producing any red or white blood cells.

Daniel was heard stirring on his cot so Janet walked over to ask him a few questions.

"Hey, how do you feel?"

Daniel looked at his restraints, but understood why they had them. "Fine actually. I don't know what came over me. Are you ok? Do you know anything about what's happened yet?" Daniel asked concerned as he placed a hand in hers.

"I'm afraid it's still quite vague, but I kind of have bad news. Your bone marrow has somehow become inefficient. Well, more like, they've stopped producing anything at all, so your cells are dying, but nothing's there to replenish the supply; your blood counts are dropping and we can't do anything about it so far except give you daily transfusions."

Daniel squeezed her hand gently, "It's alright. We've been through worse. Heck, I've died a few hundred times already. You'll figure it out."

They smiled at each other, but suddenly Jack was heard thrashing, so Janet rushed over to him.

"I demand that you release me." Jack stated coldly.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't do that." Janet said while checking his eyes.

"I cannot stay here for long; I must go!" Jack started screaming in desperation.

"Well, maybe if you tell us why or what has happened, we could negotiate something."

"No, I don't know what's going on, but I know I have to leave. Janet." Jack's normal tone of voice returned still pleading.

"I'm sorry sir." Janet walked away to talk to General Hammond who just walked in.

"Doctor?"

"Well, sir, he seems to switch personalities and something in him or is controlling him to leave through the stargate. It seems like how he acted when the ancient knowledge was downloaded into his brain; he can't control or understand his own actions."

"What can we do?"

"Well, nothing so far. And I'm afraid I have more bad news. At the rate of their anemia, they won't last too long even with transfusions."

"How about Dr. Jackson? Is there a time frame?"

"I don't have a time frame as of yet, but Daniel hasn't shown any improvement, although he hasn't shown an signs of aggression either. He may still have the same thing the colonel has, but in a lesser effect."

"Well, get me some answers doctor. Report back in five hours."

"Yes sir."

"Janet." Daniel calls from his cot. "Could you get these restraints off of me?" he said with those puppy dog gorgeous blue eyes of his.

Janet was about to answer a definite 'no,' but somehow she lost the resolve to do so, and slowly proceeded to untie him. And it wasn't as if she didn't want to, but she wasn't supposed to, yet she couldn't stop herself. Daniel kept a strong hold on her with his eyes until she was done, and he stood in front of her. She was in a trance looking into those eyes.

"I'm sorry my love." He whispered into her ear just as he bit her.


	3. Notes and Plans

A/n: first, I'd like to thank alexceasar for adding me to your c2 community, and aglaiawar for reviewing. Thanks to anyone who reads; I hope you like this next chapter. I'd also like to say that if I didn't mention it before, I'm sorry, but it's in February. And once again, there aren't many major season 8 or 9 spoilers, but just beware. (Disclaimer: I don't own stargate or anything related…).

* * *

**In this reality- **Sam had regained consciousness 24 hours after her 'incident.' It was just her body's way of telling her to stop bottling emotions and just mourn for the loss of a loved one, Jack. She had also received a letter from him recently, actually it was addressed to General Landry, but there were extra notes in the package each for a member of SG-1, Siler, and Harriman. It was their first year not together, and it was their first valentine's day not together. They heard from General Landry that he was caught up in the rush of Washington and couldn't drop by, but they all understood. That's why the notes were there. Jack was never a sentimental man until SG-1 softened him a little. The paperwork in the Pentagon must be getting to him too. Cameron Mitchell got a welcome note, Siler's read something like, "You better keep the stargate running smoothly or I'll come back and hunt you down if any of my teams don't get in right." As if referring to the multiple screw-ups the stargate has been through since the operation began. Siler didn't read the note aloud, but he mentioned it to Sam, because the staff always talked with Sam whenever she was around. She thought it was kind of cute (of course thinking to herself) that he still thought of them as 'his teams.' In a way, their loyalty will always be with him.

Harriman's note was short too, "Hey, Chief Sergeant! Congrats on the promo! You always did a good job on the klaxons, keep it up."

Teal'c also had a note: "Hey T. How are you? I'm good. I hope you are doing well. There's not much to do around here except sit around and piss off NID agents. Well, Happy Valentine's Day. I'm sure you've heard of it; you've been here long enough, although we've never mentioned it to you. Well, if you haven't heard of it, ask Danny Boy. Ps…please watch over Sam for me. Thanks. O'Neill."

Daniel's went like this: "Spacemonkey! Hey, I haven't called you that in years. Almost a decade, jeez! I keep remembering the old days, my trick knee running away from those slimy assed snakeheads. So, I hope you're well. Take care of yourself (and you know to watch out for Sam, thanks). Yours truly, Jack O'Neill."

And finally, the best note for last. Sam was very nonchalant about getting a note from her ex-CO, despite the fact that the whole base knew they had a close relationship, whatever it may be. Well, Sam's note was just a simple poem; a silly valentine's card.

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

The Pentagon sucks,

'Cause I'm missing you.

Sam beamed after she received the card. She kept it in the back of a picture frame of a picture of SG-1. Sam was content for the rest of the week. She may be stuck in the undergrounds of a mountain, alone for Valentine's Day, but she considered herself lucky; she had the man of her dreams, if not with her physically, still in each other's hearts.

**Meanwhile, in the other reality…**Daniel was savoring the sweet and salty taste of Janet's blood. There were occasionally whimpers from Janet while he drank, but like the vampire's stereotypical ways, they were both deriving pleasure from it. Daniel slowly released her after a few minutes and carefully placed her on a cot. "Sleep Janet, I'll come back for you." He whispered to her silent body. He then walked over to Jack's cot and untied the restraints.

"Thanks Daniel. What do we do now? I mean, I know we have to leave, but the gate is guarded, and it won't be long before a nurse walks in or something. Man, I'm surprised there's no one here right now." Jack rambled.

"Well, if we can't go through the stargate, the only thing I can think of is the quantum mirror, which is in an Area 51 storage room. I can't believe I haven't thought of that before. We've only used it once, and that got us to a different reality. Maybe we can do whatever it is we are being driven to do, and get it done with. I know, that's not what I would normally say, but this affects me too. It's really weird, because it feels like sometimes I'm not in control of my own body. Like when I had all those minds in my head. We really need to get back to P2J-697 to find out more about the people who most likely did this to us. It's strange, but I think they're vampires or something like it, because I just drank Janet's blood. I don't know how, but I feel great now. It's that thing I've been craving since lunch." After Daniel's spiel, Jack was trying to absorb it all in.

"Ok, let's get movin."

"Wait, let me check on Janet." Daniel walked over to where Janet should've been, but the cot was empty. Janet had mustered enough strength to walk to the nearest elevator, locked herself in it, and called General Hammond for backup. She was extremely weak and lightheaded from who knows how much blood Daniel drank from her.

Within minutes, General Hammond and SG-8 were at the infirmary, blocking entrances. He also sent a medical team to where Janet was. There were surveillance cameras everywhere, but Jack and Daniel did not register images and heat signatures. After the nurse had arrived to help Janet, they found out that Daniel had actually drank 3 Liters of her blood, which was half of her body's total amount. The medical team immediately set up an IV drip for Janet to get her glucose and blood count back up.

One young nurse asked, "Are we dealing with vampires here?"

Janet glanced up weakly from the elevator floor and said, "no, just Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson."

"Well, if you ask me, even with all the crazy stuff we get in our infirmary, I know enough of the supernatural world that they could've been turned by vampires from that planet they last visited."

"What does this mean? I mean, am I one of them now, or do I have to drink his blood…man, I don't want to think about that."

"Well, there are many versions of what it takes to turn a human into a vampire, but with the condition you're in right now doesn't seem likely that he turned you. Dr. Jackson only drank from you to replenish himself."

"But we already gave him enough from the blood bank." Janet stated confused.

The nurse raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh well then, did you know that supposedly, 'feeding' actually goes hand in hand with pleasure?"

"Oh," was all Janet could squeak. She had to admit that whatever Daniel was doing to her, she did enjoy some part of it. Just having her life flow so easily into him was…intoxicating.

They remained silent for the remainder of her 'treatment.' In the meantime, General Hammond had ordered people to secure the perimeter. "Do not allow any means of escape; use all force necessary." He said into his walky-talky.

"Aw, that hurts my feelings general." Jack spoke into one of the captured SF's radio. "Come on, sir. Why don't we negotiate some things? You can let us go back to P2J-697 and see what they want with us, and see how we can fix it from that point on. And in return, you'll have us back to normal. How bout it?"

"Colonel O'Neill, release your hostage, and then we can negotiate something."

"Sorry sir, I kinda needed him to replenish my thirst and hunger." Jack smiled wickedly to himself. The SF stayed lying on a cot, which Daniel so nicely prepared for him.

Janet emerged from down the hall and walked slowly toward the general. She held a hand on the wall for support. "Sir, I think you should let me talk to them and possibly negotiate. From what my nurse has informed me of vampires, Colonel and Daniel may be a form of those creatures. Well, you see, Daniel was the one who did this to me, "Janet said while pointing to the bandage on her neck. "I don't think he would've let me live if he was seriously compromised."

"What are you saying doctor? That I should let you go in there so he can do that to you again? And even if I were to let you go in there, what would you negotiate with?"

"Sir, I don't know if we have any other options. If they stay in there too long, they may die due to lack of blood. If they stay, they may never return to normal."

"Yes, but isn't Colonel O'Neill technically dead? I cannot risk the life of another SGC member."

"I understand completely, but I still need to do this. You have to know the fact is that Daniel could've drained my blood and killed me right there and then, but he didn't. While I was gathering strength to walk to the elevator, I overheard him say that they didn't know why they did what they did. If you could just give me a chance to talk to them, we may be able to come up with a solution. Like a virus, we have to let it run its course, with a little medical guidance of course, but we have to let them go back to P2J-697, or at least listen to their sides of the story."

"I see your point doctor," the general said and paused in consideration. "Good luck doctor, you have a go." Then to the rest the SG teams "stand down all personnel, Doctor Fraiser is moving in."


	4. Discussion

A/n: thank yous to people who have read, but please review. Anyways, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it, laterz! (Disclaimer: I don't own stargate or anything related…although I wish, but no).

* * *

**Still in the other reality-**Janet entered the infirmary. Daniel walked over to her and their eyes met. Daniel was the first to break the silence, "I'm sorry about your neck. I had to do it. I don't know why…" he trailed off afraid he may have hurt her, but Janet touched his arm reassuringly. "Don't worry," she started saying, but then Jack exclaimed, "Gross! I don't want to know what you just said Janet."

"What? I didn't say anything," Janet looked at him bewildered.

"No, no, no, but you were thinking it. Oh, with the blood and the neck, and the…oh just get a room!" Jack exclaimed.

Now it was Daniel's turn to be bewildered. "What? What were you thinking?"

Janet became embarrassed and whispered into his ear. Daniel mouthed the words 'oh.'

"So let me get this straight. You can read minds now?" Daniel proceeded to ask Jack.

"Well, I don't know. You tell me. Doc?"

"Well, you already know about the blood thing right? Ok, well from what I've gathered, you guys have become a form of vampires. The stereotypical 'symptoms' or powers could be telepathy and super strength, which would explain how you flung me across the room colonel." Jack gave an apologetic look. Janet understood. "And sometimes, super speed, and the additional effect on other's minds, and a great dependence on blood."

"Great. We're not snakeheads, we're bloodsuckers. Does this mean I'm dead 'cause Danny boy seems fine; he's still pulsing."

Daniel gave him a weird look for that word, but shrugged it off. It was just like Jack to crack a joke about something serious and life threatening.

"Let me sort things out." After a moment Janet spoke again, "okay, you drank some liquid on P2J-697. Now you said it tasted salty and sweet?"

"Are you saying they drugged us?"

"No, I'm saying you drank their blood."

Jack made a disgusted face. "Ew, why?"

Daniel started to fill in the blanks. "Because we both were sent through the stargate, which normally is a great symbol of power. Perhaps they felt we were strong enough or suitable to the task they provided for us. I mean, we were compelled to escape through the stargate; there must be something they want us to do for them. The question is what?"

"Here's a wacky idea, why don't we go ask them?" Jack asked.

"That's not half bad colonel. I was thinking it myself…" Janet gave him a suspicious look.

"Hey," he retorted, "I can't help it if I can read you like a book, not that I read, but I couldn't help but take the credit of being smart for once."

**Back in our reality**-Because of the recent events, with Sam fainting and the whole multi-verse scare (allusion to 'ripple effect' of season 9), the mission to P2J-697 was postponed and reassigned to SG-8. Sam hadn't heard from Jack besides the Valentine's card, which she still peeked at it everyday when she was alone in her lab. Daniel and Teal'c became more protective of her ever since the notes as well. Jack obviously cared about her. The question was, why didn't he actually pursue a relationship with her now that they technically weren't under the same chain of command? Perhaps they had been too busy to think about it, who knows. Anyways, the ripple effect incident totally confused her about how she felt about her past relationships, and if she could ever lead a successful relationship in the future. She obviously had doubts after Pete, but she knew deep down, even if she may never love again, her heart would always hold a special place for Jack O'Neill. Sam didn't know if she should have responded to the card from him, or just leave it as it was. It was so romantic and out of character for him; it was something Jonah would've done. Now there's an idea. They should pretend to be them all over again; it was the happiest she had been for a while. Well, she knew that couldn't happen either, so she just had to stick with keeping busy and saving the world. Again.

Return to the other universe- Jack, Daniel, Janet, and General Hammond decided to discuss plans in the briefing room. There was heavy security around the doors and in the room just to be safe.

"For crying out loud, what harm would there be, I mean, they've already killed me, what more could they do?"

"That's not the point colonel. You are a major asset to SG-1 and letting you leave would be a security risk I am not willing to take."

Daniel decided to speak up, "Well, general, we don't have any other options, because if we don't go and learn more about what their culture is like and what exactly we're involved in, we may never be able to go back to normal, let alone operate as SG-1. We don't even know if we are affected by sunlight or not yet, according to vampires myths." He paused, "so I was hoping to bring Janet along with us, for medical purposes."

"Dr. Jackson, what makes you think I'm even letting the two of you to leave at all? You are in no position to bargain."

It was Janet who spoke up next. "Permission to speak freely sir."

"Go ahead doctor."

"Sir, I know it's really hard for you to let anyone of us go, but we need to take that risk in order to get anything done. First of all, you already know that colonel, Daniel, and myself, would never give away information about Earth even under heavy torture; we would die first. And even though colonel, right now, is technically dead, we can't help him unless we find the source of his death. Overall, the three of us are needed on this recon mission. Although I may not have been compromised, I don't risk it either, because according to vampire myths, once a vampire has drunken from me, only that specific vampire can drink from me again, so as not to risk tainted blood or something to that effect. So the worse that could happen is that we don't find a cure. If what we believe is true that the natives of P2J-697 are like vampires, we should be fine in returning."

The room became silent after Janet's spiel while the general was contemplating the issue.

"I'm afraid I don't have any other choice but to let you go. Good luck, people. Move out when you're ready."

"Thank you general," Janet sighed in relief.

Jack, Daniel, and Janet set off for P2J-697 within an hour. When they stepped through the wormhole, it was as if they hadn't left at all, except for one thing: Janet was not with them. In the left hand of Daniel was a note:

_Here are the conditions of your doctor's release. Find us a replacement. Dr. Jackson has all the knowledge he needs. You do not have to worry much for the lady; she will be in our care until you return. In the meantime, I suggest you hurry. The good doctor also suggests sun block, but you need not worry about that. Nothing can harm you. Please hurry, our nation is depending on you._

_Solaris

* * *

_A/n: Oooo, Solaris…who could that be? Sorry for my interruptions, I'm not all that updated on the newer SG-1 episodes. I know I shouldn't be writing about something I'm not quite sure about, but what I planned was perfect for this time, so what the heck? You can't blame a girl for trying. Anyways, please review and correct me if you need to. Thanks for reading, have a nice day!


	5. The Quantum Mirror

**In the other reality-**General Hammond couldn't stand to risk another person's life, so he ordered Jack and Daniel to be placed under heavy guard in their quarters. Nurses were assigned to each in case of emergencies and for their daily transfusions. After a few days, it turned out they just needed blood. They only get a minimum amount of blood to sustain life. Giving them too much blood might result in too much strength, and then they could break out. What they didn't anticipate was Daniel's ability to control minds. General Hammond had ordered a few other historians to research vampires, but they didn't think Daniel possessed the power since he hadn't used it from the beginning. Clever little Daniel.

So one day, when the nurse came by for their routine checkup, Daniel acted like he was weak and just lying on the cot. Two airmen accompanied her, and in concern for Daniel, as all the nurses were, bent down to check on him. They thought nothing of danger since he was restrained so Daniel took this opportunity to look at one of the airman nearby. Eye contact was futile and they were soon under his spell. It took Daniel little effort to control them. The nurse thought nothing of it other than what pretty blue eyes he had staring off into space, the poor Daniel puppy dog eyes. Then he switched his gaze momentarily to the nurse, and before she knew what was happening, she was moving her hand near his mouth. Daniel drank greedily from it. After that, his strength was most certainly renewed. He left the airmen and the nurse dazed in his room. He then broke Jack out, but knowing they wouldn't reach the stargate, they executed plan B, which was the quantum mirror. Unfortunately, they didn't have super speed, so they took Daniel's car. They thought it a wonder that the general hadn't called the cops on them or some government agency, but they guessed it would bring up too many questions. Whatever the reason behind the easy escape, they didn't care; they just needed to get Janet back and get better. The note from Solaris, which must've been the leader of the nation, was very cryptic, but most of the aliens they met were cryptic, so nothing new.

When they reached Area 51, they had to be careful not to been seen. The general would've been smart enough to realize since they couldn't get to their own stargate, they would find other ways. Jack soon discovered that he could control minds too, but at a lesser degree than Daniel. Nonetheless, he could do it if he needed to. They got through security pretty easily, and even though the cameras caught them, they couldn't do much to stop them. When they reached one of the rooms where there was a computer, Daniel quickly pulled out the files regarding the quantum mirror.

"Ok, we have to turn right down this corridor," he said while pointing on the computer screen, "and get go straight down to the last door. That's where the mirror should be along with its remote."

"Alright, let's get moving."

When they reached the door, of course it was locked. Luckily, Daniel had taken one of the personnel's security cards while they were in the other room. He swiped the card granting them access to the storage room. It was actually quite small, more like a closet. Daniel took the remote that laid on a stand next to the mirror. "I know this isn't the time to ask questions, but how will we know the reality we step into isn't dangerous. The last time we went through, the Goa'uld Teal'c went after us."

Jack thought for a moment. "Right, well, we can never be sure. We just have to be careful, and try not to run into ourselves. And if we do, knock 'em out, and put them in a closet or something."

"What about the cameras? They'll see us, plus the fact that being there too long could cause massive effects."

"Well, we'll just have to move fast. What exactly are we doing there again?"

Daniel scratched his head for an answer and a vision or a memory flashed in his mind. "I think Solaris gave that info to me somehow, hold on, I'm getting something. Right…um, the note said for us to find a replacement…for their nation…and they're keeping Janet for temporary reasons, because…they need a new leader. Well specifically a queen."

"Whoa, and how are we going to explain this to our lovely candidate? That by coming with us, they have agreed to drink blood for the rest of their lives, and rule on another planet forever. Right, that'll be an interesting conversation. Did Solaris say anything about free will?"

"Uhh, well assuming they don't mean much harm since they're keeping Janet as a guest, but on the other hand, she is kind of a prisoner…it's hard to say. I hope so, although we were never really given a choice. I don't know." This was one of the rare moments where Daniel had no clue what their culture was like at all.

Jack gave a low whistle. "Well, we'll figure it out on the way. Come on, do your thing."

"Right," Daniel said while tapping the remote. The mirror's surface waved with light then became still again. "Ok, it's working. You stay here, Daniel, while I establish perimeters."

"No, Jack. I have to go with you, because once you step through, it may take a million tries to get the same frequency again."

"Fine. After you."

"Right."

And so they were off to a different reality…

**In this reality-** Jack and Daniel stepped into a reality where the quantum mirror was also in a storage room in Area 51. Unfortunately for them, there were alarms.

"Oh, I guess we didn't anticipate that." Jack screamed over the sound at Daniel. Daniel just shrugged and tried thinking of an escape plan over the noise. "Security is going to be here any second, and we can't control that many minds at once. I guess we'll just have to break out by force."

"That's very diplomatic of you Daniel. Let's do it." Jack screamed back.

They opened the door into the corridors of Area 51 and ran to the nearest elevator. Security guards were on their tail, but they managed to get out, and hijacked someone's car. They sped to Stargate Command where General Landry was being informed of the incident. Video footage was wired to him through a secure website. It was of Jack and Daniel escaping Area 51 with a stolen car.

General Landry reached for his phone, "Get me General O'Neill on the phone."


	6. A Different Timeline

**A/n:** spoilers included: The Enemy Within, Secrets, Summit Part 1, The Lost City, and some minor season 9 details. I hope you like reading this story so far. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: of course I don't own stargate, if I did, I wouldn't be here writing this…;)

* * *

**In this reality- **A phone rang in an empty office, as someone walked pass. "Whoa, hold on Mr. Pane, I have to answer my phone." He screamed down the hall. He proceeded to pick up the receiver. "Hello, General O'Neill's office. Oh, hi Hank, what's up?"

"_Nothing much. Just making sure you haven't been to Area 51 lately."_

"Say again?"

"There was video footage of you and Dr. Jackson escaping from Area 51 with a stolen car, care to explain?"

"Oh, nothing comes to mind. Maybe you should talk to Daniel about it; he's closer."

"Not at the moment; he's in Dakara visiting Teal'c."

"Right, what?"

"_Never mind. Don't you read our mission reports?"_

"Do I ever? I never took writing them seriously, so would I read your mission reports? Hmm, I don't know."

"Jack, I'm serious. I would've expected more from you considering you're technically the head of Home World Security."

"Yeah, I do read them. I'm just a few reports behind at the moment. The Pentagon always keeps me busy. So what can I do for you other than offer comic relief?"

"Well, I'd like for someone to confirm that you weren't in Area 51 for the past 24 hours, can you do that?"

"Yes sir."

"Thank you, goodbye."

"Goodbye Hank."

Jack hung up and called Mr. Pane into his room to discuss a few things and also have him convince General Landry that he's been keeping his ass out of trouble since General Hammond promoted him.

**At the SGC- **Daniel and Jack from the other reality got into the SGC with their ID's from their own reality, although the airmen thought it weird that they weren't in civvies outside of the SGC and that 'General O'Neill' would come unannounced, but then again, they knew that he was random so they let it go. Jack and Daniel walked as quickly as they could to their respective rooms in order to prevent this reality's selves to interfere, and also to get as much information as they could from them. When they arrived at the rooms, each felt some extent of shock. Jack walked in to find his office/room empty. "Hey, what happened!" He walked back into the hall and grabbed a nearby SF.

"Oh, hi General O'Neill, what can I do for you?" the SF said a little flustered.

"What did you just call me?"

"Oh, um, General O'Neill, sir?"

"Yeah, just making sure. So, am I in charge of this base? Where do I work?"

The SF was a little confused, but obliged with the answers anyway. "Well, General Hammond retired, so you were promoted, and now you're the head of HomeWorld Security. You put General Landry in your place and Colonel Cameron Mitchell has co-command of SG-1 now, with Colonel Carter, of course, sir."

"Hmm, interesting. Good job lieutenant; I was just making sure everyone was up to date with current events. Dismissed."

"Thank you sir, have a good day, sir."

Jack waved his hand absentmindedly and sighed, "Yeah, good day."

Meanwhile, Daniel had discovered wonderful treasures in his lab; an array of artifacts that he had never seen before. He understood some of the ancient tablets, but there were so many new things that he couldn't decide where to begin. In his reality, Daniel had stayed ascended for a much longer time, two years to be exact, and they hadn't discovered the ancient outpost in Antarctica until much later. But because so many events did happen in similarity as well as in contrast, the timeline was altered, as well as SG-1. Because Samantha Carter worked at the Pentagon, and had only helped with the Stargate Program from there, her spot in SG-1 was taken by Kowalski. Then, when Major Elliot was trained enough, he joined the team while Kowalski headed SG-2. Major Elliot didn't die with Lantash because they hadn't met Jolinar until General Carter asked Hammond for a favor due to his cancer. And Kowalski was never infected with a Goa'uld. And since so many other crucial events didn't happen, yet at least, Teal'c was still mainly on Earth as a rebel jaffa instead of leading a nation on Dakara. In fact, Daniel and Jack had just come back from the ancient outpost, where Jack was frozen, but instead of trying to melt him out, the Asgard merely beamed him out, loaded ancient information into the ship's computer and restored Jack back to perfect condition. Very confusing timeline.

Anyways, Daniel was thinking about how so many things may have changed drastically for their histories to be so unlike the history he was holding in his hands. Then, the klaxons sounded. Sam was seen running towards the control room when she noticed someone in Daniel's lab. She backtracked and stepped in. "Hey, since when did you get back? I thought you were on Dakara due back...now, Daniel?"

Daniel had a nonchalant look on his face while trying to figure out what he should do. In the end, he didn't want to risk exposure, so he just told her in his mesmerizing voice that she was just day dreaming and should get to the control room as quickly as possible.

Sam looked dazed for a moment while she walked out.

"Whoa, close call. Who was that? Well, I got to get Jack." He said to himself as he ran out the opposite direction.

* * *

A/n: sorry, if some things are confusing. A good part is coming up so stay tuned…review please, thanks and have a most peachy day!


	7. The Candidate

A/n: Thanks to those who are still reading and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Just a warning of 'Threads,' 'Ripple Effect,' and season 8/9 spoilers.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own stargate, although I wish I did….

Daniel found Jack sitting on his empty office floor.

"Jack, I think I found a candidate for 'queen,' but there may be a few complications." Daniel paused for a second to see what Jack would say, but he just sat there. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, peachy. Just a little shocked, because I'm a general in this reality, and I work in Washington." Jack shuddered at the thought.

"Congratulations…come on Jack. We're not staying here forever, at least not if I can help it. It'll be another day before cascade failure, although I'm not quite sure if it will affect us too badly. We are vampires now after all. But we still need to hurry, and right now, we should feed." Then in muttering to himself, "I wonder if there's a Janet in this reality."

Jack and Daniel walked out of the room in search for the in-base blood bank. They didn't want to feed on anybody if not necessary. They had to admit that fresh blood was better than presumably fresh stored blood in the fridge, but they weren't use to 'feeding' on fellow human beings.

**Meanwhile- **Sam was standing next to Cameron and General Landry at the bottom of the ramp in the embarkation room waiting for Daniel and Teal'c to step through the wormhole, but only Daniel came back.

"Daniel Jackson, welcome back. Where is Teal'c?" General Landry asked.

"Hey. Teal'c couldn't come back at the moment, but he'll be back in a few days."

Daniel walked down and greeted Cameron and Sam, although Sam reacted a little surprised to him. "Hey, I thought you were already back, 'cause I swore I just talked to you in your lab."

"Um, no." Daniel said with the face he normally gave when he was suspicious or thinking; the expression with scrunched eyebrows and pouted lips.

"Never mind," Sam replied. "You should probably check in with Dr. Lam. I'll talk to you later?"

Daniel nodded and left for the infirmary while everyone went back to their duties.

Jack and Daniel had found a small stash of blood packs and drank them. It wasn't the greatest feeling, but it did quench their hunger. Strange to be thinking that, they were just reminded more of their mission in that reality and to hurry.

"So I found a candidate for the queen position or whatever you want to call it, but I have a feeling it wont be easy. I haven't even told you all the incredible artifacts that I found on my, um, his desk. They are way ahead of us. I couldn't help myself and I took this ring. From the notes I could read and find on this, it's a ring that holds a serum that acts as a sedative to the wearer. You know, like the one I used the one time I was at the summit with all the system lords. It might be useful." He rambled on before Jack could shut him up, "and I know I can't take it with us because the whole ethical timeline issue, so I'll put it back when we're done."

After the one-man discussion, Jack and Daniel walked out to find this 'candidate' or Janet, only to have Sam bump into them.

"Holy Hannah! Excuse me, General O'Neill! How are you? What brings you down here?" Sam asked delightedly surprised. Then to Daniel on the side, "did you just shave?" but then quickly diverted complete attention back to Jack.

While Jack was trying to answer her, Daniel furiously yet tried discretely to tell him that she was the 'candidate.'

"Um, I'm doing great, you?"

"Oh yeah peachy." Sam smiled and blushed at the use of his vernacular. Jack seemed surprised as well. Sam feigned a cough and continued to talk, "Yeah, SG-1 really misses you sir, as well as the entire base. Cameron is trying his best to keep the 'band' together. How's the Pentagon?"

"Uh, it's going fine. You know how I hate paperwork." Jack laughed uneasily. "Well, I should be heading off now. I need to speak with Danny about something."

"Ok, sir. It was nice seeing you."

Jack waved goodbye and took Daniel aside. "SHE is your 'candidate!' She's a member of SG-1! Uh oh, and it seems this Daniel just got back from his mission," he said pointing to the other Daniel Jackson down the hall.

"Oh, this is bad. Ok, what I'm going to do is talk to him. Perhaps I can get him to help us."

"Um, bad idea Daniel. If he's anything like you, he's protective. And she's a member of SG-1, he's a member of SG-1, are you seeing what I'm getting at?"

"I'll take that as a compliment, but I'm a diplomat. What are you proposing we do?"

"I'll knock him out and hide him in his room."

"Oh, ok. Sure." Daniel gave him a skeptical look, but before he could say anything else, Jack was already down the hall greeting the other Daniel.

"Hey Daniel. Can I have a word with you in your lab?"

"Jack! What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting. So, how's it going? You know I don't like to write or read mission reports so fill me in buddy."

"Right. Well, you know the Ori are worse than the Goa'uld and they tried to wipe us out with a plague, but fortunately we found a solution, and we're still trying to get rid of them. Vala Mal Duran, the one who stole the Prometheus, is a regular visitor, although most times, she's a pain in the mikta, literally."

They had reached Daniel's lab by that point where Jack locked the door.

"Um, Jack?"

Before Daniel could understand the situation, he responded out of habit and grabbed a nearby zat gun and aimed it at Jack. "What are you doing? What do you want?"

Jack just stood there unarmed, "I'm doing what is necessary to do my job."

"Which is…?"

"Oh, one question, is Janet around?"

"What?"

Before Daniel could respond and was about to fire the zat, Jack knocked him out. "Eh, I'll find out from someone else."

**Meanwhile- **The other reality Daniel had caught up with Sam and was trying to get her alone. Sam was talking, "You know, it's really weird having Jack around unannounced like that. I'm so used to having him around and then having him gone that it's weird when he's there and suddenly not. Do you know what I'm saying?"

Daniel merely nodded, but he didn't understand, as he didn't realize the strong bond the Colonel had with her General.

"I mean, after that incident with the black hole, and Martouf, and so many other Sam's from different realities that were already with him and happy. It just made me realize that he is working in Washington and we're no longer in the same chain of command; I could have the same chance of happiness as they did."

After a pause, "Oh, who am I kidding? Who am I to be so arrogant in assuming that he hasn't moved on, that he'd wait for me? Certainly not after Pete and Agent Kerry Johnson." Sam sighed. It was not like her to express herself so verbally, but after her collapsing incident a few weeks ago; it was in her best interest not to bottle her feelings. And Daniel was a sensible young man; he was bound to understand the troubles of love and life after the many losses he's had.

"Thank you Daniel for listening. I know it's hard for you to put up with me talking about Jack and what we've been through. You've been through the loss of Sha're, Sarah, and Janet. I know it's hard caring about this kind of stuff when we've had so much more at stake. In the grand scheme of things, love just seems miniscule."

Daniel nodded, but also slightly disagreed. "In the grand scheme of things, love is actually what we're fighting for all the time, first and foremost; our love for our galaxy, our love so strong that we'd risk our own lives saving a world and many others that don't even know we exist. Our love strong enough to give us courage to fight those battles to protect the ones we love, even though they may never know what we've sacrificed for them. Don't give up Sam."

Sam just looked at him in awe. After all that silence, it was nice having him speak his mind. He was a brother to her, and his words were comforting, and deep down knew were true.

Daniel was amazed at the speech he gave. He hadn't realized how similar and so different their realities were. He too had lost Sha're and Sarah, but he made a mental note not to let Janet go off world, ever.

"So, how were Teal'c and Dakara?"

"Oh, um, I'll tell you during the briefing. There's lots of news, I don't want to repeat myself."

Sam felt that Daniel was hiding something. Normally, he'd be thrilled to talk about new cultures and what not. "Hmm," Sam said to herself.

They were actually walking towards Sam's lab when they bumped into Jack again.

"General, how long are you staying, sir?"

"Just a few days…"

She acknowledged this and gestured that she needed to get in her lab to do something so they left each other. Jack and Daniel walked to an unused room and discussed their findings.

Daniel went first. "If we're going to do this, which now I feel is totally against my code of ethics, is going to be harder than we thought. She's not only a member of SG-1, but she loves you."

* * *

A/n: dun, dun, dun…. oh…. I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter. Please comment/review, thanks!


	8. Love, Kidnapping, and Solutions

A/n: Thanks everyone for my reviews. Minor spoilers of 'Chimera' and of course season 8 and 9. Disclaimer: I don't own stargate although I wish I did…

* * *

Previously on 'Reflections' (lol): "She loves you Jack…" And now the conclusion…

Jack starred at Daniel blankly. "Excuse me?"

"Well, she didn't say it in so many words, but yeah, she loves you."

Jack gapped in complete shock, but Daniel continued to talk. "I haven't told you the best part, at least, for all intent's purposes, but still, the greatest cosmic irony we've seen in a while, you love Sam too, but of course, not in so many words."

Still in shock, Jack spoke up, "That would explain her using 'peachy,' and her always being so perky."

"The funnier thing is that she's a scientist, an astrophysicist to be exact."

Jack couldn't believe his ears, "This reality is screwed up. But kinda makes me wonder what happened here that would be so different from our own."

"True, but consider what possibilities we didn't take to have made our reality different; they must've gone through similar events as well. Janet died in the line of duty a year ago. And Catherine Langford too."

"So, what do we do?" Jack asked, cutting to the chase and getting bored with another world's history.

"I'm not quite sure with the details, but why don't you ask Sam out on a date, we try to explain, and worse comes to worse, we'll kidnap her. With the help of the ring if need be."

"A ring? As in 'you may kiss the bride?' No way am I marrying a scientist."

"No Jack, the Egyptian ring, remember?"

"Oh right. Scared me for a second Daniel."

Footsteps were heard nearing the room. Daniel took a peak, "Ok, now here's your chance; act casual."

"Leave the wooing to me, Daniel." Jack walked into the hall in a suave manner and walked next to Sam. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Good, sir. You?"

"I'm fine. I'm actually a little hungry though. Would you care to go to lunch with me topside?"

Sam was caught by surprise. "Uh, sure. I have to finish a few things, but I'll meet you outside?"

"Great." After she was out of hearing range, Jack mumbled, "It's a date."

**Meanwhile**- General O'Neill at the Pentagon received another phone call from General Landry. "Hey Jack. Now that you've confirmed you weren't in Area 51 earlier, I'm glad you're still in your office." 

"What's going on now?" Jack asked a little exasperated.

"One of my airman spotted you on base."

"So, now what? What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. Stay put; make sure there is someone with you at all times possible to establish an alibi. I believe we may have an impersonator on our hands."

"Or just an alien who wants to infiltrate your facility."

"Thank you General for your help." Hank said sarcastically.

"Yes. General Sardonic at your service, always."

"Bye Jack."

"Bye Hank."

**Back at the SGC**- Sam knocked on General Landry's office door. 

"Come in."

"Here are the mission reports you requested, sir."

"Thank you Colonel."

"You're welcome. If you don't need me, I'd just want to let you know General O'Neill and I are heading out for lunch topside."

"Alright. Is he flying in? I was just on the phone with him in Washington, Colonel." Hank raised an eyebrow; he had done so ever since he met Teal'c.

Sam was slightly concerned, "No, sir. I was just talking to him a minute ago on base."

General Landry proceeded to explain. "A few hours ago, two men resembling General O'Neill and Doctor Jackson were found escaping from Area 51 with a stolen car. I know the quantum mirror was 'destroyed,' but it is still stored in that facility. Is there a possibility that they could be from a different reality? Now, you realize the implications and you could've encountered one of the impersonators. Have you noticed anything strange with those particular men?"

"No, sir. But I am heading out to lunch with one of them. Would you like me to try and detain them, or follow along and try to extract information from them?"

"At the moment, they do not pose a threat to anyone, so better to stick with your plans and try to get as much information. Good luck Colonel and be careful."

"Thank you, sir."

**Topside of base**- "Ok, Daniel. I'm taking her to O'Malley's Bar and Grill, if they have one here, and I'm going to explain to her our situation. If it doesn't go well, I'm going to use the ring. Worse case scenario: we kidnap her. Now, as corny as it may sound, I'll send you a telepathic message if I need you, alright?"

"Yeah. I'm so glad we don't have a girl on our team."

"Why? Isn't that a little sexist coming from you?"

"Well, no offense, but if we did, you might fall in love with her and cause us trouble."

"Regulations Danny boy, prevent such problems from occurring. Besides, _I _would never fall in love with a scientist."

"Sure," Daniel said unconvinced.

"I can't believe we're doing this and I can't believe the other me fell in love with an egghead."

"She's really nice, Jack. You'll change your mind soon enough."

"Sure." Jack smiled. "Here she comes; meet me there." Daniel slid away while Sam approached.

"Hey sir. We haven't had time to catch up. How's life in Washington?"

"Oh, as usual, boring. I would so much rather be going off world and risking my six, than having my six numbing on a chair. You know, with my old aging body and all."

Jack and Sam smiled in the car. The weather was nice, but both still felt slightly uncomfortable considering their situation. Sam considered a few things about this different version of Jack. Hardly noticeable, but he never called her Carter, but other things were true to character such as the fact that he didn't initiate conversation but cracked a joke when he did speak. Sam was also considering telling him that she knew he wasn't the real Jack O'Neill she knew, which she chose in the end.

"Sir, I know you're not the General O'Neill I know, so either you tell me what's going on, or I call in reinforcements."

"Ah crap. Why don't we have lunch first? I'll call Daniel too. It's the least we could do with the news we're about to give you."

**On P2J-697- **Janet sat on a throne next to a tall, pale, skinny, man. He had dark curls just above his ears, deep green/blue eyes, and wore medieval attire that kings would wear. Janet was in similar attire fit for a queen. She was just sitting there next to her king, waiting for the assembly to start. Suddenly, the king spoke.

"My people, my children, my elders. Thank you for attending this emergency meeting. It is most urgent that we recognize and create a solution for out situation. Here, seated next to me, is Janet Fraiser, who will be our queen for the time being. My Queen Selena, may she rest in peace, shall always be in our hearts. But as time passes, I near the age of passing as well, and I must find a suitable replacement. At the moment, Janet's kind have gracefully agreed to help us find our majesties for Janet's safe return as well as the remedy to their 'illness.' Another issue is that our lines of vampires are diminishing. I urge you to seek out new cultures and people who are willing to join us. We have been lucky and have enjoyed plenty of bountiful, fertile, years, but time changes many things. I believe my queen has a few things to say as well."

Janet stood up to speak. "Welcome all. Thank you for allowing my presence among you; it is an honor. I don't know much of your culture or people, but your hospitality has been great. I shall try to help as much as I can. I am a doctor, a healer of sorts, in my world, and I wish to help you if I can. I have been asked to drink from the cup that you all have partaken in so that I know more about your lineage and perhaps provide any service I can to you. May Queen Selena rest in peace." Janet paused to face the man next to her, "And may King Solaris provide harmony for all of your kind."

Their speeches were well received as the assembly of people clapped politely.

"May I speak with you, Solaris?" Janet inquired after most people had left.

"Of course, my child. What is it that you wish to know?"

"Well, I'm very grateful for your hospitality, but I was wondering what would happen to me and your people, if Jack and Daniel can't find a replacement."

"That, my dear, is not a possible solution. But if it comes down to that, you must be our queen, and you must also choose a new king."

Janet's heart quickened and Solaris sensed it. "Don't worry, my child. Have faith in your men; I believe they will not abandon you."

"I know, but it is not in them to choose the fate of one life over another."

"You will learn someday, that some battles are never won. Even immortals must die…"

"I'm sorry it has to be that way."

"I am sorry too."

* * *

A/n: well, I hope that was an all right chapter. I did try to switch settings and plot around, because some of you wanted to know more about Solaris. Hope you liked this chapter, please review, thanks!


	9. At O'Malley's

A/n: hey, I'm sorry I haven't updated weekly like I said I would, but since I didn't, here's a little something until I can finish this weekend. The main spoiler is Heroes, but I've already mentioned it before, so just an extra warning. Read and review, thanks! Disclaimer: I don't own stargate or I wouldn't be writing this….lol

* * *

Jack, Sam, and Daniel, sat down in a quiet corner of O'Malley's Bar and Grill. As they settled in, Sam ordered a glass of water while Daniel and Jack prepared themselves to tell a bracing story. Sam looked at them expectantly after taking a sip of her water. "Sir, I've heard just about everything; just tell me."

"Well, we're from a different reality." Sam nodded acknowledging that her assumption was correct. Jack continued to explain, "I'm still a colonel and we've never met, because you're not on my team; you're not even at the base. In place of you, we had a Major Kawalsky, and then after Lt. Elliot joined us, he led SG-2. Daniel, here, had recently descended because he helped Thor unfreeze me to help fight the Replicators. We're still looking for the Lost City of Atlantis, but to no avail. During one of our other recon missions elsewhere, we encountered the natives of P2J-697, they tricked us into drinking their blood, and now we have supernatural abilities similar to those of vampires. We also have the vices, you know, drinking blood and all the good stuff. We came through the Quantum Mirror, because when we went back to that planet to find a cure, we made an agreement with them: we find a new queen for them in exchange for the cure, and for collateral, Janet is the temp leader."

At the mention of Janet's name, Sam's eyes grew wide. "Janet's still alive…how is she?"

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention that; she is as lovely as ever." Daniel beamed, "and that's why we're doing this. We can't leave her there forever and we haven't got too much time, because they only have a month before their royal lineage ceases to exist. So, I guess since we're letting the cat out of the bag, we should tell you that you are our candidate for the position of queen. And we plan on taking you back with us." Sam was shocked so Daniel quickly added, "but only temporarily of course. Just until we can find a more suitable and voluntary replacement."

Sam was almost angry, "so you're just placing one victim for another."

Jack was getting fidgety, "yes, yes we are, but you should know that I don't leave people behind."

"I'm not saying you leave her there, but couldn't you have found someone from your own reality? If there's another me in your reality, I could go into cascade failure and all that you've done will be for nothing."

Jack pretended not to hear that.

"It doesn't matter because I'm not coming with you, and I don't think you can stop me from leaving."

Daniel grinned, "I stopped you this morning and I can stop you again."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked slightly unnerved at Daniel's smugness.

"When you bumped into me this morning on your way to greet your Daniel from off-world, I simply controlled your mind for a few seconds and erased that part of the memory like it never happened."

Sam finally realized that that was the reason for the déjà vu feeling she had. She also realized that if he was capable of brainwashing with a blink of the eye, he must be capable of much more, and going by her military instinct, decided to call for backup and get out of there ASAP. Jack, being able to read minds, reached for Sam's hand and their eyes met. "I really don't want to do this, but we have no choice. Please just help us for now and we'll get you back after we can bargain for more time."

Sam couldn't fight off the over whelming need to help them. Even though she knew it wasn't him, he still looked like him, and she couldn't resist those beautifully, deep, brown eyes. Jack had little mind controlling abilities, but love and the false hope of it can create the oddest and strangest of forces. Her logic was screaming at her not to give into her emotions, but after bottling it up for so long, she thought it'd be the best to go with her desires for once. Plus, he wanted to keep Janet alive in another reality as long as possible. "I'm not agreeing to this, but you do what you need to do to get this accomplished." Sam immediately ran out, but Jack knew what was really on her mind. Jack grinned and told Daniel.

"Like I said, she loves you."

* * *

A/n: sorry for the short length. Hope it was all right. Review please, thanks!


	10. Giving in

A/n: sorry, about the delay, but it'll only take me longer to post chapters now, because finals are approaching. I've written ch.11, but I haven't been able to type it up. You'll have to forgive the shortness of this chapter as well. (Disclaimer: I don't own stargate, although I wish I did…).

* * *

Recap: "Like I said, she loves you, Jack." Daniel stated.

When Sam reached her car, she didn't call for backup, but she didn't wait for Jack and Daniel to catch up either. In fact, Sam just drove back to the base like nothing happened. Jack and Daniel didn't pursue her either, but went to Daniel's apartment instead. That reality's Daniel had just woken up from being knocked out and wandered out to find Sam. He didn't need a doctor, he'd been worse off, but Sam needed to know. When he had looked almost everywhere for her and couldn't find her, he went to the general's office. "Hey general, do you know where Sam is?"

"Oh, you don't look too good Dr. Jackson, are you ok?"

"I'm not sure what exactly happened, but someone who looked very much like Jack O'Neill knocked me out and locked me in my lab."

General Landry snapped to attention, "You may have encountered the other-reality Jack. We do not know why he and Daniel are here. Sam is assessing the situation over lunch with them."

Just then, Sam walked in, "General, we have a problem." Sam told them everything and Daniel offered to do some research on vampires and the likes.

"I do have a few questions about this though. Why have we never encountered these people from P2J-697 and have we even been there?"

"Yes sir, SG-8 has, but they never encountered anyone. But it may be due to an infinite amount of reasons and possibilities, because for every action, there is a reaction. For every choice an equal but opposite decision was made to have caused the similarities and differences between our realities. I also learned that the people from P2J-697 were nomadic and they just happened to be there when the other Jack and Daniel went on a recon mission."

"I see. Well colonel, I suggest you stay at the base for the time being."

"Sir, I actually need to head to my house to grab some things, but I'll bring Daniel with me for security."

"Alright, be careful."

"Thanks sir."

Sam arrived at her house accompanied by Daniel who, after researching vampires, brought along a cross, garlic, holy water, silver bullets, and a bunch of other stuff. They understood that those things may not work, but Sam wasn't completely concerned. She was a colonel in the Air Force, she's managed worse scenarios before; Daniel was just there to ease General Landry's concerns.

"As long as you get in your house safely, you're home-free, so to speak. Vampires can't get into private places unless invited."

"Thanks Daniel. I'll be right out. You can stay in the car and keep an eye out. Call me if you hear or see anything suspicious."

"K. Be careful Sam."

Sam nodded and ran to open her door. She got in and slammed it immediately. She may be able to handle the situation, but it didn't mean she wasn't slightly nervous/scared. She ran to her room and grabbed the important things first. Then, she packed some of her personal belongings, because if she was going to stay at the base for a while, it would be nice to have clean clothes. She may always be wearing her BDU's, but when it was late at night, she needed some comfortable sweatpants to do some proper work locked up in her lab. She was just about done when there came a knock at the window; it was Daniel.

She opened the door cautiously. Daniel smiled.

"Sam," he said in a rushed voice like always, "I forgot to tell you that vampires also have telepathic powers, super-human strength, not to mention, the power of persuasion. So uh, you shouldn't have opened the door." Daniel stepped aside to reveal Jack holding the real Daniel. "Unfortunately for you, but very fortunate for us, there are many misconceptions about vampires, and the people on P2J-697 don't like to abide by them. They are, after all, the creators of their kind and they can make whatever rules they like." Daniel smirked. "Now, moving onto business." Daniel suddenly changed tones, "I'm sorry you have to see us like this, we're really not such jerks, it's just, whatever happened to us, we're being controlled by their will to survive, by whatever means necessary. So, I apologize for anything that has happened and will happen, for the both of us." Daniel took his counterpart away and left Jack alone with Sam.

"Um, like what Daniel said, I really don't want to take you away from this world, you're important, and I shouldn't, but something is pulling me inside, telling me to do what I need to do."

"Well, I did tell you to complete the mission whichever way you could…"

"So, come to me Sam." Jack spoke firmly, extending his hand to her. She was merely a few feet away, and the situation she was now in felt particularly strange and uncomfortable. She was always in control of circumstances, but somehow, now, she wasn't even in control of herself. She wasn't feeling sick, but felt a strong urge to follow the voice; almost a mesmerizing call to sleep. She blinked several times hoping to shake the feeling, only to become aware of her surroundings.

"Come to me Sam. You can stop resisting me. You've waited for seven years; you don't have to hold back any longer. You'll be safe with me; just give me your hand, and I'll show you the way," Jack said in a lulling voice. Sam was finding it hard to stay awake, quite aware she was walking towards Jack.

She was standing right in front of him before she realized what was about to happen. She wasn't prepared for this, even though she was thinking at lunch that this would occur, not realizing that Jack had read her mind and followed her advice.

Jack reached for Sam's hand and squeezed it gently to ease her fears. "Don't worry, Sam. I'll keep you safe." He whispered into her ears.

"You always have, sir," she whispered back before blackness consumed her.

* * *

A/n: well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and give any suggestions. Thanks!


	11. Problems

A/n: well, it's the beginning of spring break, and I'll have a little more time to finish this story. I know how it's ending, but don't know how long it will take, chapter wise. Just a tiny spoiler warning of Stargate: the movie/Cold Lazarus, if you didn't know what happened to make Jack O'Neill go on the suicidal mission through the stargate. There is another minor spoiler about Lantash. Disclaimer: I don't own stargate or anything related…

* * *

Blackness consumed Sam. She had awoken groggily awhile later. "What just happened?" And then she noticed that she wasn't at her house anymore. She was at the SGC and General Hammond was there. "General Hammond?"

"May I speak with her alone, general?" Jack asked tentatively.

"Go ahead colonel."

"Sam. You know how you said I couldn't take you with us because you would experience cascade failure? Well, the only way I could take you with us was to alter you genetic makeup slightly enough so that there technically wouldn't be two yous in this reality, which I did."

"You turned me into a vampire?"

"Well, similar to it."

"What I don't get is why you would do this. I mean, I understand it's the part of the natives in you that is struggling to survive, and you need me, but why just me. Why not some civilian?" So many unanswered questions were running through her mind, when suddenly a flash of images filled her head, causing her to space out for a moment.

Jack spoke up, "Genetic memory. It's like getting knowledge downloaded into your brain without the repercussions."

And then another montage of images flashed through her mind; they were the memories and feelings of Jack O'Neill ranging from Charlie's death, to the rush he felt every time he went through the stargate, up to the moment he first met her. She said 'peachy' and it was surprising but nice to have someone share his quirks, and that was it. That was the moment he knew he had to take her, the feeling was so strong, he didn't know where it came from. All those emotions were about to overwhelm her, when Jack's hand brought her back to reality. "Holy Hannah" was all she could say.

Jack laughed. "You think that's a lot? Imagine how I felt after your memories flashed through my head. All I have to say is that you need to get a life, have I ever told you that in your reality?"

Sam nodded.

"Ok." He started in a nicer tone, "And listen to your own advice: do whatever it takes to get the job done, whatever the job is. To tell ya the truth, it kinda hurt my brain too, with all of your astrophysics scientific techno babble." Jack flashed her his goofy, adorable, crooked smile. And Sam laughed for the first time since they've met, and she flashed him her 100-watt smile. Jack, although not showing it, was completely and utterly baffled by her brilliant smile. She never looked happier. After Sam's checkup, Hammond had a briefing scheduled.

Meanwhile, a Major Sam Carter had just walked into the SGC to do her annual gate diagnostics. Siler normally did the routine ones, but Sam would come in on occasion to do an advanced checkup and updated any new program she had created to improve the efficiency of the massive machine. She happened to walk by Hammond's office on her way to the control room, and noticed a blond-haired woman, who looked suspiciously like what she would look like from behind. But having never experienced occurrences such as switching realities and the like, she thought nothing of it. She continued to the control room and did her work diligently; she was there to do one thing, and she'd finish it before concentrating on anything else.

In the briefing room, Jack, Daniel, Major Elliot, and Sam sat down to inform General Hammond of what happened. Sam greeted Major Elliot with joy, but realizing that he had never met her and probably didn't have an encounter with Lantash, merely said hello. Hammond sat down and the briefing began.

"It's good to you back Dr. Jackson, Jack, but we have a problem with who you brought back with you. She's a member of SG-1 in her reality, did that occur to you as a flaw in your plan?"

"Sir, we realize that, and we don't mean to keep for long, just long enough to get Ol' Doc Frasier back and negotiate. I know we don't have that much time because their people are dying, and without a new leader, they don't have the means to…uh…"

"Propagate?" Daniel suggested.

"Right, that."

"Yes, well, it was still a very poor decision on both your parts."

"Well, sir, it wasn't exactly up to us to decide. The part of us that had 'the will to survive' was overpowering our better judgment; 'they' felt that Sam was the perfect person to take. I don't know how to describe it, but…"

"We were drawn to her," Jack finished the sentence absent-mindedly.

Sam blushed at the deeper meaning. Even though she knew in her reality, he felt the same way; it was nice actually hearing it from the person himself, whatever form she could get him in.

In the other reality, Daniel woke up with another headache in Sam's car. "Gah! Oh, the general's not going to be happy to hear this. Both of them." Daniel was referring to Hank and Jack. _He's probably going to kill me for not keeping Sam out of danger._ _He understands the risk every time we go through the gate, but this is totally different. I mean, it happened in her own backyard! You know, for an ex-ascended person, you get into sticky situations far too often. You would've thought you'd learn the classic bad-guy routine: get them when they least expected. Gah!_

This was all reeling through his head at a mile per second while driving back to the base. Now, all he had to do was brace himself for Jack's impending wrath. And massive migraines to come.

* * *

A/n: well, that's it for chapter 11. I hope you liked it. Please review, I'd like to know how you feel about the plot or where you think it's going or if it's too cheesy. Questions, comments, concerns? They're all welcome. Thanks for reading. Have a wonderful spring break/ or with whatever you're doing. :)


	12. Negotiations

Jack stormed into General Landry's office after being woken at 3 a.m. and flown to Colorado. Daniel was already there staring sheepishly at his hands. Jack made his presence clear with his booming voice. "You did it again Daniel! It's not bad enough that you die on us every two years, but you had to drag Carter along, didn't you!"

Daniel didn't dare say anything. He knew that once Jack calmed down, he could explain himself as much as Jack could stand to listen. Both generals were staring expectantly at the ashamed archaeologist. "All I'm going to say is that it was two against one, not to mention it was a surprise attack, and they have powers." Daniel stated with a raised pointed finger.

"Always." Jack stated resigned. "And why did Carter insist on going home anyway? She never does that."

"She said she needed some things. I assumed it was safe with Dr. Jackson to watch her back, but apparently not." Hank said.

"Hmm, now that you put it that way" Daniel started, "You're right Jack. Sam knows better than anyone not to leave base if under circumstances and she doesn't leave anything important at home either. It sounds suspiciously like she planned this. There's got to be another explanation."

Jack was without answers and more questions. "Why? Which also brings up another question. What do you need from me?"

"That would be on my request" Hank spoke up. "Sorry about waking you so early, but it was convenient enough to inform you of what's happened as well as to ask for a favor."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Can you take over for a few days? I have urgent matters to discuss with my ex-wife."

"Ok, yeah, sure. Anything to get out of Washington. I'll just call my secretary and tell her…never mind, we don't do much on weekdays."

Daniel rolled his eyes. After that, Jack and Daniel had a little snack in the commissary.

"I thought I told you to take care of her."

"Yeah, you know the risk she takes every time she goes through the stargate, what's the difference now?"

"The difference is that one did not involve going to distant planets. You could've locked her in her lab."

"It's so ironic hearing you say that in retrospect. You normally have to take her home by force."

"Yeah" Jack sighed nostalgically.

**In the other reality-** Major Carter had just finished the gate diagnostics when Colonel Carte walked in. "Oh." The Sams bumped into each other. "Excuse me," they both said simultaneously. When they finally recognized each other, both gasped in shock. Colonel was surprised because she thought the other Sam was never involved with the Stargate Program, and the Major was obviously shocked having never experienced such situations before. Jack walked in and conveniently said, "You got a lot of explaining to do, Lucy."

Colonel Carter laughed slightly as Major Carter immediately went into soldier mode.

"Colonel O'Neill, sir!"

"At ease, major. I see you've met yourself. We might as well get you two acquainted."

When they were out of hearing range, Jack muttered something along the lines of, "Man o man, two carters. Now that's trouble."

In the briefing room, General Hammond was discussing the issue now with all of SG-1 and the two Carters. "Now, I've arranged a meeting with Solaris and some of his people for 1400 today. I suggest you decide on what to say and what should be negotiated."

"Sir," Major Carter spoke timidly, "May I accompany SG-1 off world?"

General Hammond considered it for a second, "Ah, heck, why not? I'm going, so there's no harm in bringing you along. We might need your expertise in diplomacy."

"Thank you sir."

On P2J-697- "Wow, that must've been the fastest traveling in known existence. I mean, I'm sure there's far more advanced technology elsewhere, but demolecularizing within a matter of nanoseconds and then rematerializing light-years away; incredible and I didn't feel a thing." Major Carter said in awe.

"Yep," Sam commented with a big smile. "Exactly how I felt the first time I went through that gate, and every time after that. It still amazes me." They both smiled in acknowledgement.

"Ok people, let's get to it." Jack said bluntly.

General Hammond gave him a look, "That's my line, Colonel."

"Sorry sir. Just trying to speed things up."

There was a massive dome set up for the negotiating members. As soon as they arrived, Solaris entered followed by Janet, who was surprisingly calm.

"You must excuse my darling's lack of enthusiasm in seeing you again. It's just we've given her a lot of memories to sift through this morning, and her brain is just adjusting." He smiled politely. Jack and Daniel exchanged looks.

"Um, Janet says hi and welcome. She can't speak at the moment, but we read her mind, so that's all."

"Alright, shall we being? Negotiating, that is."

"By all means." General stated.

"Now as you know, my people are dying. We have limited amount of time. Your candidate for our future queen is nicely chosen, but which one shall I pick?"

Major Carter raised her hand, "Uh, pick? You mean between the two of us? I just came along for diplomatic purposes…"

Solaris cut her off, "No matter. You are still here. And it seems since Colonel Carter has more experience and knowledge concerning other cultures and technologies, I shall choose her."

"Objection. We came to negotiate, not for you to pick your candidate." Jack exclaimed.

"But isn't it our agreement? In exchange for a new queen, you may have the cure and Dr. Fraiser back." Solaris remained calm.

"Yes, well, we'd like to ask for more time." Jack retorted.

Then out of the blue the general spoke up…

* * *

A/n: ooo, cliffhanger! You'll never expect the next twist, and if you did, then I must be a very poor writer. Please give any suggestions, comments, or predictions. Thanks for reading and stay tuned:)


	13. Reflections Part 1

A/n: I hope you have been enjoying this series and chapters. Just a warning that it's almost near the ending. There is a shippy scene at the end of the chapter. Onward…

* * *

General Hammond stated out of the blue. "My wife is dying of cancer. If you can cure her," he paused to sigh and look down, "can I be your candidate? She's old; we're both old. I was going to retire to take care of her, but she has so little time as you do. Can you help me?" He was pleading with tears in his eyes. Everyone was bewildered; 'where did this come from?' was the thought on everybody's mind.

Solaris broke the silence. "You poor soul, of course we can help. In fact, this will be the best arrangement anyone could hope for. My darling and me are going to live eternally through you and your wife. Do you understand and agree to what you are asking for?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the phone. George, what are you doing!" Jack asked still bewildered.

"May I have a moment alone with my people?"

"Of course." When Solaris and Janet were gone, George spoke up. "I've been thinking about this for awhile. Ever since you first came back from this planet with the symptoms. My wife's been dying for 3 months now. She had fought this same cancer 3 years ago, but it just came back stronger than ever. Nothing could help her. I've thought this through; I'm not going to spend my life regretting not being able to help her when I have the resources from literally the universe at my disposal. And since I'm pretty sure I'm staying with Solaris's people, Jack, I hereby promote you to the rank of Brigadier General."

Jack was speechless and inwardly feeling it was indeed the best possible solution in this situation. "Thank you sir, but who's gonna run SG-1?"

"Major Eliot, would you do the honors?"

He gasped, "It would be my honor."

"Then it's settled, you're hereby promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. And Major Carter, I'd like it if you could supervise from the Pentagon; we need as much inside assistance as possible. I am also promoting you to Lieutenant Colonel. You've gone long enough without any acknowledgement. You work miracles on the gate."

George smiled broadly as well as everyone else. "And my best wishes to you Colonel Carter," directing this to the other reality Sam. "I'll ask Solaris to get you back to normal and sent back to where you belong. I imagine people are anxious to get you back."

"Thank you sir."

Daniel stood quietly enjoying the happy endings until General Hammond's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Dr. Jackson, son, I haven't forgotten you. Since you are the foremost expert on all things ancient, I would like you to lead the expedition to find the lost city of Atlantis."

"Thank you sir."

"No need. I was going to do this anyway. Besides, after this, I'm actually giving you all the hard jobs."

Everyone laughed. "Well aren't you going to say goodbye to everyone on Earth? And Teal'c? You still have to get your wife here." Daniel asked all flustered.

"Indeed," a deep voice entered the dome. He nodded his greetings. "I was sent word of this event on Dakara and would not miss it for the world." (Jack, Daniel, and Sam gasped at the correct use of the saying) "You will be greatly missed General Hammond, but the people of Solaris would have been given a noble and wise leader. There is someone who wishes to see you." Teal'c smiled for once, a rare occasion indeed.

A frail but jovial woman walked in. "George, what adventures you've been on. How come you never tell me anything?"

They all laughed at this question. "Are you ready sweetpea?" As George took her hand in his, 'aws' were heard from the two Carters. Solaris walked in, Janet in tow. "Hi guys! It's so good to see you. Solaris just cured me, who's next?" Jack, Daniel, and Sam simultaneously raised their hands.

"That can be arranged. Please follow me." Solaris spoke kindly. Janet gave Daniel a quick kiss before he followed Solaris out of the dome. The soon to be retired General George Hammond was going to record a final message to all the personnel at the SGC as well as to his relatives.

Jack was ushered into the cave where he originally drank the 'tomato' juice. In the center of the one of the deeper compartments stood a mirror. Jack looked around for anything else, not knowing the purpose of that single mirror. Staring back at his reflection he noticed he needed a haircut. "Ya know, I don't like surprises. Either you fix me or I'm heading to find Daniel and Sam and they can help me out."

Solaris, still in calm manner, started to explain. "This mirror does not only show your reflection, but what you see in yourself. At this very moment, you see yourself as being a 'changed' man, and perhaps also needing a haircut, but what you really must focus on is your inner reflection. Dig deep within your soul, and once you have stopped lying to yourself, you are, as you would call it, 'fixed.'

"Ah, part of the Oma Desala Fanclub, are we?"

Solaris gave a slight chuckle, "Indeed, how did you know?"

"Holy…I was just kidding, you are?" he sighed, "I figured as much, the whole 'your soul should translate through your actions and outer appearance' stuff." Jack shrugged.

Solaris chuckled again. "I will leave you as you wish."

"I didn't say a word," Jack's hand went up in resignation.

After Solaris left, silence consumed Jack in an uncomfortable aura. "So," Jack said clasping his hands together. "Lets get down to business."

"Lets" his reflection replied.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I know, I know. Mirrors, reflections, inner deep soul searching, and all the good stuff that Solaris spouts is probably not in your interest list, but believe it or not, you're talking to yourself. So make the best out of it, talk some sense into me…you…us. Whatever."

"Well sounds like me…what do you want me to say? I just want to get help and get out of here."

"I know, but here's a side of you that you don't get much time to communicate with, heck, no one truly ever talks to themselves. The easiest way is to pretend I'm someone you've never met, but can totally trust with all your deepest secrets/desires. Go on, start with current events."

"Ok, well, Danny and I were turned into vampires and on our way to help these people, bumped into Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter."

"Ah, yes." They both nodded in agreement, but technically he was nodding and it was just his reflection.

"Is that what I've been lying to myself about? I know I like her, and wish to know her better. What's more to it?"

"There isn't. You just haven't admitted it, is all. Sure, you FEEL so, but you never SAID so."

"To be honest man, I've been wanting to know what else there is to that pretty blond besides her brain and brawn. I wished she were on SG-1. But it would probably drive me nuts at the same time being so close to her, and yet not allowed to have her. What a dilemma the other Jack faces. But at least he had her there in the first place. It's kind of a comfort. This is getting way too sappy, but I look at her and I can't keep my composure. Even my jokes get lamer. Look at me, literally talking to myself, about stuff I shouldn't be."

A noise caught Jack's attention and a beautiful but timid blond stepped out. "I'm honored." She said with a shy but melting smile. Jack's heart caught in his chest. Sam was walking closer and closer, backing him into a corner. At last, she had pinned him to the wall, the only sound heard was their heavy breathing. Jack didn't know what to say so Sam spoke for him. "Hey. I know it's probably your job to back me up in a dark corner and have your way with me, but you took awfully long with that mirror. Kind of ironic considering men don't need that much time with mirrors, yet it made sense, 'cause men can't convey their feelings."

Jack was about to comment on that remark when Sam silenced him with a deep, passionate kiss, which of course, he did not mind. When she pulled back to catch her breath, Jack took the chance to grab her and pin her against the wall. They continued to kiss. Without notice, Jack started to kiss along her neck and right when he reached below her ear, he spoke huskily, "This was about the spot where I drank from you. You probably can't remember at the time, but you seemed quite content in that moment."

Sam could hardly breath. Of course she remembered it; she derived great pleasure from it. Who knew being bitten could be so sexy. "Jack" she could barely reply before his mouth assaulted hers again. The world didn't exist to them during what seemed like eternity together, but even reality must barge in sometimes. Both were breathless, speechless, and motionless when the kiss ended, and they searched each other's eyes for answers and unfulfilled desires. Jack finally backed away to give Sam room to catch her breath.

"I've always wanted to do that." She finally said.

Jack gave his infamous smirk, "I could tell."

The silence was eased into a comfortable sense of hope. "I guess this turned out to be a good bargain for both parties." Jack finished talking to his reflection, which remained still at last; a restless soul at peace with himself.

Sam smiled. She would never forget this hidden side of Jack O'Neill. She thanked her lucky stars for the urge to finally 'make out' with the man of her dreams. Sam felt slightly amazed that her reflection would actually suggest such an idea, but deep down, she knew it was something she would never pass up.


	14. Reflections Part 2

A/n: Sorry for the wait, writer's block, but the end is coming soon. Thanks to all who are reading. Enjoy! (Disclaimer: As always, I don't own stargate or anything related).

* * *

Daniel was directed into a smaller dome, a tent-like structure with a mirror in the center. Solaris had explained to him that the mirror was for soul searching, but having already gone through the ascension process, Daniel was just happy the solution seemed so simple. In fact, Daniel had the hardest time acknowledging any of his true afflictions. Daniel's reflection was not much help, because they were both stubborn and talked too fast to understand each other. His soul was totally contradicting himself.

"What happened to loving Sha're or not loving at all?" the reflection would start.

"What! You're trying to make me feel guilty for loving someone else? What ever happened to 'Sha're would've wanted this'?"

"Oh, don't get me started on that…" And so it would go on and on. No one would've imagined Daniel being so conflicted inside.

Finally, Daniel gave in. "Ok, look. I have so many things going on that sometimes I forget that I exist in a world where people actually want my presence, my life, my love. Ever since Sha're, that void has just been filled with fascinating artifacts, but nothing that would nurture my soul. Sha're was a long time ago, but still deep in my heart. Ascension only clouded that part of my soul more with not interfering to help the people that I care about, those who care about me too. I may have learned a lot in that higher plane of existence, but in the end, what you need to understand is that life goes on whether you're ready or not. Yes, the past will always be there, either as a good or bad influence, but it can never be erased. Yes, Sha're will forever be a part of me, no one can ever replace her, but life must go on. Janet is a part of me that understands all this junk and helps me sort it out. She'll never be Sha're, but she does for me what love should do for everyone; create a sense of peace and stability and belonging; a piece of reality that's actually worth bringing back to your dreams at night." Daniel was almost screaming at his reflection when he realized that it was no longer its own entity. "Good." Daniel stated satisfied.

Janet smiled inwardly as she heard the commotion from the tent where Daniel was. "I think I better not tell him later that it's all psychological."

Like all the others who have spoken to their mirrors, none of them realized that they never needed the mirrors to 'cure' themselves. With every new page in the life of a person, a new beginning is granted, and the mirror helps the user to see the difference from the past to the present. Solaris would 'cure' them later, put the antidote in their drinks. It was ritual to drink in honor of new decisions, new beginnings, new life.

**A week later-**Solaris embedded in George Hammond's body and Selena in his wife, both were ready to move to a new place to find volunteers to join them. Solaris had always been committed to helping people renew their views on life. The mirrors were key for this. Ironic, because vampires could never see their reflections after they're 'turned.' But it's suitable in a sense, because once that person has decided to 'turn' their life around, they've already decided on a new path, and no longer need the mirror's reflection. Some people who join Solaris may also be offered ascension, because of all the soul searching done by understanding the ways of nature before helping others to find their path as well.

So George and his wife were embarking on their own adventure through time.

Colonel Carter had arrived safely home, greeted by security at Area 51. She was also quite surprised that Jack was at the base when she received clearance to head back to the SGC. They were all eager to hear about what happened and how it even started in the first place, so Sam made a fresh batch of coffee, and started her long story. She, of course, left out the 'making out with the other Jack' part, and was very embarrassed to admit that it was indeed her plan for the other Jack to kidnap her. Daniel smiled triumphantly as if the blame was no longer on him, but Jack quickly shot him a 'don't say I told you so' look. Jack eased off eventually.

A whole month had passed before Jack sent another surprise package to the base. In it were an assorted variety of cards and sticky pads courtesy of General Jack O'Neill.

Daniel's wrote: "Danny boy, I don't blame you for what happened to Carter. But try and keep an eye on her anyway. Thanks."

Teal'c's: "Teal'c! How's the Jaffa Nation coming along? Tell me more when you have the chance.:)"

But the best one was saved for last and most definitely had more time devoted to it.

Sam received a whole sticky note pad with a bunch of things done to each page. Sam cherished every one, but seeing that she never saw him and missed him greatly, while trying very hard not to think of him, decided to pick out her favorites and put it in her drawer where she hid the other card.

1. Hi:)

2. Watcha doing?

3. I hope you've been keeping out of trouble.

4. I'm bored. Perhaps you can create another crisis, one for which I must leave Washington to attend to…

5. stick figure

6. That's how bored I was.

7. how's our new band member, Cameron, doing?

8. How's Vala? Is she still beating Daniel up? Tell her to keep up the good work.

9. Wanna go fishing? (It's ok if you say no).

10. I'll drag Teal'c and Daniel along. We could even drag George out of retirement.:)

11. Remember your story about the other reality people? I'm glad you were and still are on SG-1. I don't know how they would have gotten along without you.

12. I'll tell you a secret if you tell me what happened in that cave.

13. I know you're hiding something.

14. I miss you.

15. You got me thinking one (I know, I was actually thinking)…

16. If anything ever happened to change me in any way, shape, or form. Snap me out of it. You've always been my cure. I think you'd sooth my restless soul.

17. You're my reflection—or at least I hope I'm the man that you want me to be. If I can't be that person who I see you see me as, then you'd better set me straight.

18. Think about my questions and RSVP ASAP.

19. Did I ever tell you how much I love you?

20. Well, here it is. I LOVE YOU!

* * *

A/n: OO, I hope you liked the ending…I was contemplating whether or not to put 'WILL YOU MARRY ME? On the last number, but I don't know. Tell me what you think. So, now you know why this series is called 'Reflections.' First of all, because the Quantum Mirror helped make Jack and Daniel's escape possible. Secondly, because vampires give no reflection, and thirdly, because the characters faced with the problem must search within themselves to solve their issues, whether it be physical or emotional. It's crazy how I named this story, I never really thought about how they'd be cured until one morning, I was on my way to school, and it struck me…reflections…get a mirror…lol. Oh, and this is probably at the back of your mind, but the ring that Daniel took from this reality, was returned with Sam. Review please, thanks! 


	15. Final Reflection

_Dear Jack,_

_Thank you for the 'memos.' Since I am not as sentimental or quirky as you, I went the traditional route, and sent you this letter. I don't really know what to say and I don't know where to go from here, but I just want you to know that I love you too. Although, we can't establish a relationship because our country comes first, heck, even the galaxy. I'm completely irrational when it comes to you; you drive me crazy. Well, I should go. I need to work on some naquadah generators. I hope you are doing well in Washington. Don't work too hard.:)_

_Love, Sam._

Sam finished emailing Jack, closed her laptop, and sighed. It seemed like no matter which reality she was in, they could never be together, no happy endings. All the people she ever loved died…Martouf, her parents…and now, the only person she could ever give the remaining pieces of her heart was out of reach. Sam sat there in reverie when a knock snapped her out it; it was Daniel and Teal'c.

"Hey Sam." Daniel initiated.

"Colonel Carter." Teal'c bowed.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Sam. We just wanted to drop by and see you were doing."

"Oh, well I was just finishing up on my mission report. If you want to wait a few minutes, I can drop this off at the general's office on the way to the commissary, and we could have lunch together?"

"That is an excellent idea, Colonel Carter. I think we shall join you." Teal'c replied with a small smile.

And so the midday ended with a nice blue Jell-O, coffee, and grapes snack. After lunch, Sam decided to go home, because she had requested some time off after the reality switch,plus they didn't need her at the base at the moment.

On the way home, she actually took the time to notice her surrounding neighborhoods, and recognized the beauty and familiarity of it all. It reminded her of what she was fighting for all along.

She got out of the car after a relaxing drive home. She entered the house and slumped down on the surface of the door. This was the same place where the other Jack and Daniel had 'kidnapped' her, and it was a total shock all of that had happened in the past week.

From that day on, Sam would never look at a mirror the same way again. After encountering the quantum mirror the first time, she never really did have time to look at mirrors just for the heck of it, but its true purpose was now clear to her; the reflection is not only who you see yourself as, but who you might become. And even though she would be looking at her reflection alone, sometimes she could see where life would take her, and today was only the beginning.

* * *

a/n: well, i guess this is the end. i hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it:). please review, and have a great day!


End file.
